Every household contains at least one cabinet, whether it be a storage cabinet, pantry cabinet, kitchen cabinet, garage cabinet, medicine cabinet, or other type of cabinet. The goal of most of these cabinets is simply to store items. Users have varying degrees of reliability when it comes to tracking the items placed in these cabinets (to remember, for example, which item is in which cabinet, and the expiration dates of items in the cabinet) and to track the inventory levels of the cabinets (to remember, for example, to purchase more of an item when shopping).